New York Kaede
by RayanRis
Summary: La historia sucede en los barrios bajos de New York. Kaede una pandillera que trabaja para un mafioso llamado Cleinto hace los trabajos sucios que el que el le pone. Esto lo convierte en un objetivo para la policía. En especial para Michael: un investigador novato del CCG del que ella se enamora. Kaede se enamora de Michael
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos antes de empezar quiero demostrarles que si se pueden sacar una cantidad de historias del universo de Tokyo ghoul.

El señor Rafael Davil y su afamada esposa María tuvieron una hija llamada Kaede, Aquella chica se había quedado sin padres gracias al CCG. Por un año ella estuvo sola y hambrienta como una mendiga callejera. Dormía en una caja, incluso tenía que matar para sobrevivir, hasta que un día fue adoptada por un mafioso llamado Cleinto. Desde entonces trabaja para el como matona y como pandillera.


	2. El novato y la pandillera

Esta es la historia de Michael, un chico que tras la muerte de su padre decide convertirse en investigador del CCG. El pobre novato es alguien que acaba de entrar y sus compañeros le hacen Bullying.

Estaba Michael en su escritorio hasta que un superior suyo viene a verlo a su cabina, el le recomienda que haga un trabajo,que consistía en investigar sobre algunos cadáveres humanos encontrados en un callejón. Muchos decían que Michael no iba a lograr resorber el caso. Bueno si algo lo motivaba era que fuera reconocido por sus compañeros así que empezó con el caso, empezando por investigar la escena del crimen.

Mientras, la familia Cleinto, peleaba con un gran enemigo,...La mafia rusa. La mafia rusa tiene información confidencial de muchas naciones, son expertos en hackear información, robo y otras cosas.

Kaede era una callejera que cuidaba de su territorio, una ignorante que solía decir que la ciudad es suya, En todas las paredes dejaba su marca, pintándola con spray y por si no lo saben ella fue la que mató al grupo de pandilleros que se metieron con su padre adoptivo. Ella vivía en un pequeño apartamento en los barrios de Queens. En un edificio hecho de ladrillos rojos que tenían balcones grises con barandales de hierro del primer al último piso, Todos los días se dedicaba a practicar parkour. Ella trabajaba para el señor Cleinto,pues resulta que su padre le tenía que pagar una deuda, así que ella hace algunos de sus trabajos sucios, como matar a tal tipo o matar a este otro. Pero a ella no le importaba embarrarse las manos de sangre. No se arrepentía de nada, al fin de al cabo, para ella la familia era lo primero. La traición se paga con la vida. Eso lo había aprendido ella misma al ver como sus padres adoptivo se embarraban las manos de sangre para alimentarla, no les importaba si ella era un ghoul. Aunque sus padres si sufrían al matar a una persona, pero como bien decía Jeroski "mas vale asesino que mata por una causa que asesino que mata vacío".

Ella lleva como arma un tubo de metal largo, pues los ghouls además de pelear con su Kagune, eran propensos a usar armas. Así sentían que le podían ganar a cualquier oponente.

Ella además de trabajar como asesina, tiene un empleo como mecánica en un taller automotriz. Ella sostenía a su familia, no solo a su padre sino también a su pequeño hermanito de 8 años Tomy. Hijo biológico de su padre adoptivo.

Y esa es la historia de nuestra heroína.


	3. La investigación

Kaede era una chica de cabellos negros , ojos verdes y piel mulata oscura, le llamaban lobo solitario. Ella era el lobo. Tenía una máscara de lobo azul y su kagune tenía un color azul oscuro fosforescentes, Utilizaba una chamarra violeta con gris. y miraba desde un rascacielos a un chico de preciosos cabellos rojos, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos negros como el azabache, se trataba de Michael que iba a su casa cansado por el trabajo. Este detective resultó ser mas bueno de lo que muchos pensaban, hace unas Horas en una escena del crimen encontró unas balas y fácilmente pudo descifrar que esas balas eran de un Fusil AK-47, usaron un silenciador para ese rifle, lo sabe porque había marcas rayadas en el cartucho, así que pudo descifrar que se trataba de la mafia rusa.

\- que yo sepa los únicos mafiosos rusos que hay en New York son la familia Makoska, los rivales de La familia Cleinto. Pero puede que la familia Cleinto los haya inculpado. Al juzgar por su ropa se podrían decir que ellos eran pandilleros. Otra cosa mas, las balas parecían se de carne de ghoul pues estas. No me rendiré me acercaré a la verdad. -pensaba Michael.

Ese día el decidió entrar a la mansión Cleinto a investigar. Se que eso es allanamiento de morada pero en algunas películas de acción, hay policías que son así. El encontró una pequeña oficina don, el registró la oficina y en una de las gavetas del escritorio del señor Amadeus Cleinto había un silenciador. el lo tomó con cuidado y lo puso dentro en una bolsa plástica que metió en una mochila café que traía.

Siguió registrando en la oficina en una caja de archivos encontró uno que le llegó a intereses, uno que decía sobre las actividades dela familia Cleinto. hackear información para robar dinero de las cuentas bancarias de algunos ricos sin que se dieran cuenta. Así con ese dinero podrían hacer un imperio. Ellos corromperían al ejército y a la policía y por último Cleinton postulado para senador. Esto estaba mal. La mafia rusa era su competencia ellos querían gobernar el mundo. El salió de la mansión sin que nadie lo viera. Al decir verdad Michael en algún momento fue Agente de la CIA, pero lo despidieron debido a que no estaba en desacuerdo de los experimentos que hacían con ghouls, el era algo sensible, algo bueno, no era capaz de asesinar a nadie. El vio lo que hacía la CIA, querían crear super soldados, al mismo tiempo que capturaban a los ghouls y los enviaban a pelear a Irak. Todos los gobiernos eran iguales, si siguen así va a haber una tercera guerra mundial y un apocalipsis zombi, así que los de la CIA le borraron una parte de su memoria, la parte en el que el sabían lo que hacían.


End file.
